Taylor and the Chocolate Factory
by Princess Taylor
Summary: A contest was held and the World went wild searching for Wonka bars to find a golden ticket to win a visit to Willy Wonka's amazing chocolate factory. One boy, naming Charlie Bucket, was determined to win, but feels like he can't do it. But, me, Taylor, and my friends help Charlie to find a ticket. Then, all of us would be seeing four other children who may approach trouble.
1. Introduction

Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, it is time to explore a delicious adventure with lots of sweet surprises and mouth watering elements.

This story has more than Fanboy and Chum Chum. This is a wonderful story which you will fall in love with instantly.

We all know and love the classic Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

This one is a mixture of BOTH of these stories with a twist. Find out what happens and open to see the gold and a wonderful surprise.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys, and Girls, without further ado...TAYLOR AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY!


	2. Greetings

This is the story of a fantastic adventure. If you want to know what happens, then come with me & you'll be in a world of Pure Imagination...

There was a girl named Taylor, which was me of course. I had lots of friends, a countless amount. Six of them are named Fanboy, Chum Chum, Sigmund, Yo, Francine, &...Kyle. He is a real wizard who is fourteen years old, from England, & I have a major crush on him.

So anyways, we knew a boy named Charlie Bucket who was poor, but is truly greatful of what he has. He has dark brown hair with permanent blond streaks, & bright blue eyes. He had a pure heart & was not rotten at all.

And this is how the story began, it was a snowy day & Charlie was walking all by himself until. "Charlie!" I called out as I was running. Charlie smiled. "Hello, Taylor!" he said as he waved.

We stopped as we reached to him. "Good morning, Charlie," I said. "Good morning," Charlie said. "Let's go to school," I said.

Charlie smiled. And Charlie's birthday was coming up so Kyle & I wanted to give him an early birthday present. "Here, Charlie. Taylor & I got this for you," Kyle said as he gave Charlie a parcel wrapped in gold colored paper & a big, red bow.

"Thank you. May I open now?" he asked. "Well, of course. It's an early birthday present. But I'll give you a hint: it's one of the things that we love," I said. "Oh..." Charlie pondered. He opened the parcel, and saw...

"A Wonka bar! Thank you," Charlie said. "Yeah, Wonka bars are awesome," said Fanboy. "Definently," said Chum Chum.

"Would you like a piece?" Charlie asked. "Oh no, Charlie. It's your chocolate bar. Anyways, we already have Wonka bars to eat at lunch," I said.

Charlie smiled. "Okay...I guess I'll save it until then, too," he said. Then we continued walking to school. Then, as we were walking, we passed...the Wonka Chocolate Factory.

We looked behind tall, silver gates. "Oh my...there it is..." Charlie said. "The chocolate factory. Can you believe that the Chocolate Factory is here in Galaxy Hills?" I said.

"Yeah..." Kyle said. I then checked my watch. "Oh my! We're almost late!" I said. "We better get a move on," said Fanboy.

"Yeah," said Chum Chum. We were then running to school. Seconds later, we arrived at school. Mr. Mufflin was there.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Mufflin," I said. "Well, you're not too late so you're good," Mr. Mufflin said. I nodded once. Then we sat at our seats.

"Okay students, take out your English text books & turn to page fourty-five," Mr. Mufflin continued. We did as we said.

But then out side of school. Some people were putting up posters all around the town. Newspapers were decorated with stories of the posters & what they say.

All I can say is that it's about the Wonka Chocolate Factory...later, we had science with Mr. Turkentein. Mr. Mufflin was sitting at his desk, doing paper work as Mr. Turkentein. was teaching doing an experiment.

"I need three children up here, please. Uh...how about Taylor, Kyle, &...Charlie," Mr. Turkentein said. We came up from our desks & in front of the class. "Okay, these are chemicals for a wart remover. I need each one of you to wear these goggles & grap a chemical bottle," Mr. Turkentein said. We did as Mr. Turkentein said.

"Alright. You have your goggles on. And I have them on. Now let's pour them into this container." We poured the chemicals in the conatiner and in seconds, the chemicals exploded.

The class clapped. "Will that work?" Charlie coughed. "For very big warts, yes," Mr. Turkentein said. Then, we took off our goggles & went back to our seats. "Now...continuing on..."

Later, it was lunch time. We were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria. We opened up our Wonka bars. We saw that other kids had Wonka bars. Even the teachers had one.

"Everyone sure does like Wonka bars," I said. "No doubt about that," Charlie said. We then were eating them. But Charlie only nibbled a bit of his because his Wonka bar would last a more than a month.

"Are you excited about your birthday, Charlie?" I asked. "Mm-hmm," he murmured happily. Kyle & I smiled. Later, it was after school & the big bell rang. All the kids ran from the school.

They were running over to the Galaxy Hills Candy Store. We followed the other kids. Kyle opened the door for me. "Thanks, Kyle. Are you coming, Charlie?" I asked. Fanboy, Chum Chum, Yo, Sigmund, & Francine walked in.

"Sure..." he said softly. Charlie walked in with Kyle & I. All the kids were shouting excitedly because after school, they always go to the Galaxy Hills Candy Store.

I walked over to the counter. "Hello, kiddos. What can I get you?" the candy shop keeper asked. "We would like regular Wonka bars, but one more extra, please," I said.

"Alright," said the candy shop keeper. He gave us eight Wonka bars & Kyle gave the man eight coins. "Thank you," I said.

"Here, Charlie." I gave Charlie the extra Wonka bar. "Thank you...oh! I almost forgot. I have to do my newspaper route today. I'll see you guys tomorrow...bye," Charlie said.

"Bye," all of us said. Charlie walked out the door "Poor Charlie..." I said. The others nodded. "Don't worry, I 'm sure he will enjoy the Wonka bar," said Kyle.

"Yeah..." I said. Then we joined the other kids as they were eating candy. We saw Thomas, Percy, James, Henry, Gordon, Jack, Alfie, Rosie, & Emily. "Hello," they all said.

"Hi, guys," I said. "Come on, Taylor," Kyle said. "Okay," I said. I looked back & I saw Charlie looking out the window. I waved at him & he waved back. We walked away from the window & went over to Mr. Jopeck's newstand.

"Hello, Charlie. You're a minute late," he said. "Sorry," Charlie said. "...I just got a bit distracted. But atleast I'm here now." Charlie smiled. He kinda liked to work, in certain times.

"Here you are, Charlie," Mr. Jopeck said as he placed rolls of newspapers in Charlie's sactal. "Oh...Mr. Jopeck, it's payday," Charlie said.

"Mm-hmm...here you are, Charlie," Mr. Jopeck said as he handed Charlie a couple of silver coins. "Thanks," Charlie said happily as he smiled. "Say 'Hello' to your Grandpa Joe for me," Mr. Jopeck said. "Okay!" Charlie yelled as he ran.

"Charlie...!" I yelled. Charlie stopped. "Want us to help?" I asked. "Sure!" Charlie said. The gangs, Kyle, & I rang out the store.

The other kids were leaving the shop to go home. They giggled & lauged. We ran with Charlie to help with the newspapers. "Hey, Mr. Jopeck," I yelled as I waved & ran.

"Hello!" he yelled back as he waved. We threw newspapers to people's houses, markets, gardens, & workshops.  
Then, we all stopped as we, again, saw the Wonka Chocolate Factory.

We saw that one of the posts shined W...O...N...K...A..."Whoa..." we all said. "...In yonder glen. And fear of little men," said a man with a cart. We all whipped around as we saw. We had scared looks drawn on our faces.

"You see...nobody comes in, & nobody comes out. BEWARE," the man said as he walked away with his cart.

"That was...um...strange," I said slowly. "Yeah, well, I better go home. It's getting late," Charlie said. "Alright, bye!" we all said. "Bye," Charlie said. Charlie ran to his home & the gangs, Kyle, & I were running to our homes.


End file.
